Purple's Escape
by InvaderSponge1
Summary: Purple runs away after he gets into a fight with red! which planet could he run away to with his sir unit HIR? RaPr, PaZr and even some GaDr later one! Please respond : !
1. Chapter 1: First Betrayal

Chapter 1: First Betrayal

**A/N: hey, hope you guys enjoy this! Its my first fic. Please review and let me know how my writing is!**

**A/N Update 2k13: hey I forgot my email for my last account: InvaderSponge so I have to repost this whole thing :( if anyone knows what i can do to get my account back please pM me**

Tallest purple pulled the door behind him shut with his hands. He was sweating from all the lights and lasers in the convention hall planet, Conventia. The great Assigning had just finished and all the officials were heading back to their rooms in the hotel near to the convention hall. He returned to the Massive and wanted to find Tallest Red so that they could talk about the preceedings.

After the problem that was Operation Impending Doom 1, Purple felt sure this would go better. Even though Zim had turned up, they had managed to send him away, hopefully to his "death". They had a legion of highly competent Invaders spreading forth throughout the galaxy like a big virus. Victory was asured.

Purple let a smile spread across his face as he entered his bed chamber. Red was already there waiting for him, spread out on his bed, relaxing after the strenus ceremony.

He hovered over to his own bed, throwing himself onto the bed spread. He sighed.

"Well I think that went well", he said, gazing around at the scarlet wallpaper spread around the room. "Accept when you forgot your lines."

Red frowned a cross the room. "I'm telling you it'll be fine." he replied. "No one will pick up on it."

Purple shrugged and sat up. He was silent for a while then started to laugh.

"I cant believe you hit me with the laser," he laughed.

Red chuckled as he got up from his bed, spreading his arms out in a stretch in freedom.

"Twice", he giggled as he hovered over to Purple's bed.

The two of them sat together for a while, grinning as they remembered the day. Invader Skoodge bursting into tears at the equiping station; the SIR unit that fell to pieces when Purple threw it; Zim making a fool of himself in front of the whole army.

Red turned to Purple, puitting his arm around him. "You were good with your speech," he said.

Pupple blushed as he looked back, "No you would have done it better," he replied. Red smacked him in the ribs in fun. "Whatever." he grinned as they both laughed. Purple responded well to this, spreading his arms around him as they laughed. red hugged him, pulling him against him as Purple pulled him down to the bed. Their laughter continued even as it slowed, Reds fingers drifting over Purple's cheek. they smiled for a while, eyes narrowing as their breath slowed.

Purple felt safe, relaxing into Reds touch, finally feeling himself drift off. He could hear doors closing in the distance, the cafeteria guys clearing up, a voice in the other room. Suddenly Red's antenna flicked, pulling himself away from Purple's embrace.

"What's wrong?" Purple asked, blinking.

"Nothing, I'm just ... tired," he said. He sighed, lifting himself and vanishing within the folds of the other bed spread.

Suddenly feeling cold, Purple laid back - feeling dissapointed. He didn't feel tired. He got up for a "walk".

He hovered out of the room and went down the corridoor, lost in thinking. He didn't feel right.

On his way back he was snacking on some donught, brought out of his thoughtgful stupour by a voice. It sounded like Red.

Not wanting to be discovered, he crept to the door and pressed up against it, listening closely.

"The ceremony today was a distaster!" Red hissed.

Shocked and, hurt Purple opened the door slowly and peaked in. The room was dark, but he could see a pair of red eyes gazing up to at a screen on the side wall. On the screen which Purple couldnt believe was a control brain. Its mechanical voice echoed back to Red.

"It is tradition," the voice echoed, "that is your end of this deal. We cannot simply replace a Tallest on a wim. The people will not accept it."

Purple's squeedlyspooch sank.

Red retoarted angrily: "But he is useless! He always says such foolish things! He messes everything up!"

He turned around and Purple ducked away from the opening. He could hear Red stomping away from the screen but his voice dropped to a whisper: "And if we weren't behind the scenes, cleaning everything up, nothing would get done."

Purple was shaking. He wanted to burst in and fight for himself, but he couldn't. He was to hurt and to afraid.

They were going to get rid of him!

**A/N: :O ooooh, how was that? Just wait for chapter 2 ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Planning

Chapter 2: Planning

**A/N: disclaimer: I dont own Invader zim. Johnen Vasquez does. Anyway heres chapter 2! :D thanks you who have reviewed already! :) keep em coming**

Purple hovered quickly down the hallway. It was very quiet because of it being night time, and most of the crew of the Massive in space where asleep. He couldn't stay here anymore, not now that he knew they were after him. It was only a matter of time before they were quickly baring down him. The hallways were so dark he could barely see a thing other than little flashing red lights on the walls. This was good though as it meant no one could see him.

He would have went back to his room to grab his stuff ... if he had anything worth taking. But now, he just needed to escape. Quickly.

Purple didn't get far though before he was cut off by the person he last wanted to see... red.

"Where do you think YOUR going," Purple spat, acusingly.

"I could ask you the same thing," Red growled, "what are YOUR doing here."

"I heard what you were up to," Purple said, "I don't like it."

"Your not supposed to like it," he replied, "and it's none of your business anyway."

"None of my business!?" His eyes welled up. "We could get killed!"

Red narrowed his eyes. "I'll be fine." he whispered. "I suppose your just going to run away though, huh?" he yelled.

Purple wanted to shout back, but he couldn't. He didn't want to wake the whole ship. Instead, he just turned and fled.

He couldn't take an escape pod of course. They were programed to head straight back to Judgementia. He had to quickly think of another plan. Snapping his fingers in realtaliation, he darted down another corridoor quickly to the only other option. The snack pods.

Would Red alert the rest of the crew to his escape? He didn't know. Hopefully it wouldn't matter soon...

When he got to the pod he quickly wretched open the doors with his right hand. He pulled himself inside and hid amonst the crates of snacks in the snack pod. But there wasn't enough time to search for a planet to escape to before Red gets here. Thinking quickly back to the previous day, he pulled up a trash tube quickly up from the ground.

Finding the right pieces, he threw them quickly together and looked down at his finished SIR unit. Holding his breath, he flicked the swithc on to switch it on. The robots eyes light blue.

"HIR, reporting for duty." it yelled.

Purple paused. "What does the 'H' stand for?" he asked.

"High-speed." answered the droid.

"Oh. OK" said purple. And smiled. He could tell he and the robot were going to get on.

"Alright HIR," he said. "Set a course for a planet to escape to, quickly!" He paused and thought carefully. "And make sure," he added, "that there is no Irken invader invading on it."

The robot's eyes flashed red. "Yes! My master!" it saluted before typing into the control pad on the wall. He felt a quake spread quickly through the floor and the pod detatched from the Massibe like a bullet out of hell.

Back in the cockpit, Purple could only imagine Red's screams of anger. "MY SNACKSSSSSSS!"

**A/N: chapter 3 baking in the oven! I bet you cant wait, I sure cant. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Second Betrayal

Chapter 3: Second Betrayal

**A/N: this'll be a short one, sorry x(( next one will be long though! i'm so glad people seem to like this so far, thanks guys!**

The Massive's crew all turned to look at their Tallest standing before the glass, whaling into the depths of space. Red seemed preplexed standing alone in front of all those people but he kept shouting anyway. It was a quiant shout that grew in intensity when he realized that purple couldnt hear him in the depths of space. The pilot rushed over, standing at his side.

"My tallest!" he cried, "what's going on?"

Red couldn't speak. He simply turned and pointed to a control panel were there was a diagram of the Masive... missing it's snack pods.

The crew all fell silent. They knew Red would be angry without his snacks. And that meant they were all in trouble.

Red sighed and went back to his chair, lifting his last (and only) snack: the pasta he had been eating before. He pulled the spork out of it grugingly and brought the food to his lips. As he placed the coils of pasta into his mouth, a look of sadness passed over him. He wanted to savour this. Make it last.

Suddenly, he stood up to his feet.

"OK." he said, gazing over to where the huge screen stood.

"Call the control brans, we need to tell them that Tallest purple is gone."

Purple wretched himself awake at the sound of HIR calling him.

"Master," she said with a buzzing tone, "we have arrived at our destination planet."

He stood up in the pod and looked out the window. "What is this rock called?" he asked.

"The planet", she responded, "is Earth."

They flew over the surface so HIR could gather information until finaly, they landed between two other buildings. The two stepped out of the pod and HIR started programing it to change shape.

Metal plates slid around and pipes shot into the ground. The whole thing started to rearange itself until were there used to be a pod, a new house stood.

Standing before the new building, he pressed the button on his hologram generator that would cloak him in his new Earth-disguise.

**A/N: can you guess whatll look like? :o! youll just have to wait for chapter 4 ;)!**


	4. Chapter 4: New Skin

Chapter 4: New Skin

**A/N: hey, sorry this one took so long. It took me ages to think up his disguise. Thank you all for the reviews! :D**

Purple stepped into the wrid machine and it started making lots of noises and it make him into something new. A great flash of light exploded and he stood and smiled at HIR in his new clothes. spreading his arms, he asked "How do I look?"

He had some fishnets covering his arms and a black t-shirt that said "PUNK IS DEAD." On his arms he had lots of bracelets that clinked together, some supporting cancer research and others with little messages like "Im cute!" or "I dont bite... much." He had a spiked collar and a black trenchcoat that went down to his knees, and on his legs he had black skinny jeans with white nikes. On his head he had a purple wig which fell down over his left eye.. He had some guyliner on too and his contact lenses were a deep blue. To hide his irken skin he worse white face makeup, suiting his atier.

Hovering over to HIR, hovever, she said "I dont think you should float"

Pausing, he thought aout it and took off his hover belt. It didnt feel right though. How could he move like he was hovering, he thought? So, reaching into the machine he pulled out a pair of skates.

Shoving them on, he smiled. "It's just like floating!" he said and started to skate about. He really liked his new clothes, they felt so much better than his tallest outfit, it got so boring wearing the same thing every day.

Skating to his base in his purple and black skates he flopped onto the couch and flipped on the TV. He sighed as ann angry monkey popped up on screen and he smiled.

Settling into the couch he thought it would be good to finally be free of responsibleitys. It would be good here on earth. Until...

"Master," HIR said, "if you don't want to look superstitious, all humans at a young age go to aplace called 'Skool' "

Purple looked down on himself. Sure he was pretty tall at least compared to the humans. But he was thin and, thanks to his clothes looked really young. He gave a huge sigh.

"Is skool just like the training that smeets go through?" he suspected, askeng HIR.

"I believe so", she replied.

His squeedlyspooch sank. He rembered when he was a smeet in the training grounds when he was always picked on a lot. Back then he wasn't the tallest in his class. No, that was Red. The other irkens would laugh at him for being short and for being overly sensitive. Red had always protected him though.

He didnt start growing fully until he was in the irken elites. He spent so long looking for respect and now look where he was. Exiled from his people, on a distant planet about to relife his bad childhood in a new 'training ground.' And this time he didn't even have red to protect him.

HIR was right though. He didn't want to look sucpitious. He supposed if he was going to hide from Red he would have to hide from the humans as well.

He stood outside the intimating gate to the skool, putting off going in for as long as possible. When he finally did the first thing he saw was the hunched over teacher. His breath caught in his throught. She was nearly twice as tall as him!

He had never really expeirenced this before... but he supposed he would just have to get used to it. Standing up, the tall lady patted him on the shoulder, hissing like a snake and saying

"welcome to the skool, this is Purple, our newest, most hopeless arm to add to the body of students. You!" she pointed at a random kid, "to the underground classroom!"

The random kid went down ahole, and purple gulped, taking his seat up the back. He was shaking a lot.

Misses Bitters started giving her typical doom lectuer, while Purple was exposed to his classmates. They all turned on this weird kid, who was pasty white with lots of make up on.

"Your weird" scoffed Zita, snorting and turning her nose up at him. "Yeeeahhh" corused the class. Purple lowered his head, feeling lots of bad feelings invading his squeedlyspooch. He just wanted a new chance, a new life... besides! He was taller than all these guys, what right did they have to push him around! …. But it was too late, he felt worthless - and could feel himself on the verge of tears. He couldn't do this without red... He couldnt do this... he could-

Suddenly though, another kid jumped up. "FOOOOLISHH EARTH-A-NOIDS, shut youre NOISE TUBES. Just calm down and grab some snacks." Purple gasped when he saw the kid. It looked like he was ….

Waddling over to Purple, the kid put his hand on his shoulder, "It's alright. Heh. They're always harsh on the new kid. I'll protect you though."

Purple sniffed, "Thanks."

He didn't know why it caught to him so badly. He was the 'Tallest'. But without Red he felt like somehow he wasnt...

**A/N: hmm, who could that kid be? ;) you can probably guess ha ha**


	5. Chapter 5: Guilt

Chapter 5: Guilt

**A/N: hey sorry I havent been updateing. I've been ill recently! :'( If you want me to get better, lets see some reviews! jk, felling good ;)**

Purple eyed the other kid and looked at him to realise that he was no oridnary kid. With his green skin and his no ears. No, he looked like …. an alien.

"Are you?" he said to the boy. But he stopped himself. He knew that face this Irken was none other than Zim!

And if he knew Zim, he was faithful to the tallest to the end and would turn purple in without a second thought!

"Am I what?" Zim asked, "am I AMAZIIIIIING!?" he screeched. "Of course! I am the almighty ZIM!"

Purple grinned sheepishly. When he wasn't the tallest anymore, Zim was actually quiet likeable. Mrs Bitters finally finished saying doom and called for the class to seatle down.

"Seatle down class!" she called, "Purple take your seat and sit the doom down." At that moment the bell rang. She looked begruginly over the class. "Alright you're free to go …. for now."

The class shufled out uncomfrotable and Purple caught up with Zim. However, to his shock, there was already a kid talking to Zim at the time.

"I know what you're doing, ZIM!" the big head boy shouted.

"I don't know what your talking about, big-head DIB!" Zim retoarted smugly.

"I'll let you go for now, Zim" the boy with big head said, "but if you ever make a mistake, I'll be there. And then the hole world will know that youre trying to overthrow us all!"

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that," Zim said to the big-headed Dib, "I'm perfectly inocent in all this."

"One day Zim!" big-head yelled, "I'm warning you!" He ran off to catch ghosts or something.

Purple looked over at Zim and patted his shoulder to get his attension. "Who were you talking to just there?" he implored.

"Oh, you heard that?" Zim said and looked away. "Heh. Their just a pain, dont worry about it?" he said.

Purple was acking to tell zim who he really was but he knew he couldn't risk it. He would just have to keep deceving him for now. He skated along side him for a while before asking him:

"Hey, I'm pretty hungry, do you wanna go get some snacks?" he said pointing towards the cafeteria and his belly.

Zim followed his pointy hand and shook his head. "Oh you don't want to go there for food. There food is terrible."

Purple blinked in surprise before zim said "Come on …. I'll show you."

He took them to a small caf é near the skool with a sign above it that said "Starbucks. Zim took them inside and ordered them both a venti caramel frappachino with cream.

"So where did you used to come from?" Zim asked Purple.

Uh oh...

Purple had to think fast but he didn't know any places on Earth. He couldn't believe he was going to be caught so soon after getting here. Unless... He snaped his fingers with an idea.

"AAURHG" he yelled "BRAINFREEZY" he dropped from his chair and began to roll on the floor cluching his eyes.

Zim burst out laughing but slowly stopped himself, leaning over purple. "Are you okay?" he chuckled.

Purple began to laugh as well and they both collapsed into fats of laughter again. For a moment, Purple felt like he was back on the Massive with red again#.

Zim offered him a hand and pulled him to his feet (skates). He was pulled him into an embrace to support him. He closed his eyes grinning for a moment until the guilt washed over him.

Even though Red had betrayed him, hadnt he just betrayed Red just as much by leaving?

"I …. gotta go," Purple stuttered and wheeled out of the caf é, leaving zim to ponder what he had done wrong.

Purple arrived back at his house feeling a mixture of happy and sad about the day. Hopefully tomorrow would be better he though as he collapsed on the couch to watch his favourite show with HIR.

**A/N: oh man! Purples getting a pretty rough time! But don't worry it wont all be sad! Keep on reading and I'll keep updating!**


	6. Chapter 6: Reunited

Chapter 6: Reunited

**A/N: Long one this time, tell me what you guys think! and thank you so so much for all the reviews Ive got so far! :))**

The next day, Purple headed into skool feeling awkward about meeting Zim again. He skated into the classroom right past Zim who avodied his gaze. He sped up to the back and took his seat next to Gaz. Up at the front,

Large head Dib was glaring at Zim and whispering things that purple couldnt hear an account of being so far at the back. Mrs Bitters was saying doom" again as usul and the class were all entirely board.

He couldnt wait for the bell to ring. The bell rang and they all headed out for break.

purple was planning on finally talking with Zim about the preivous day, but zim was no where to be found! He scoped around a little before coming face to face with the big headed Dib.

"Hey, I don't think we've spoken yet" the boy with the gargrantan head said.

Purple shook his own head and agree: "Yeah well , we havent really needed to?"

"Well you may know this already, but zim is an alien" he said cooldly. Man, he had a big head.

Purple pretened to be shockes so he clasped his hand to his mouth. Then he realised that humans didn't believe in aliens and un clasped his hand.

"I don't believe you," he said, sketicly. "I think he's normal. And I don't know why your yelling me."

"Just in case of warning. Your his best friend so I think you should know the truth. That is. If you don't know the truth now." Big head.

"Whatever" purple dismised and skated away to look for zim. Best friend? he though. That made him happy. He didn't have many friends before now. Before Zim, it was only really Red. His squeedlyspooch stared to flutter.

He finally found Zim coming out of the bathroom in the playground. "Sorry I ran off" he said as he swung the door open. "I had to wash out the FILTHY gum that the DIB creature put in my hair."

"Actuly I think that was Gaz" said Purple. Zim just glared at him. Purple looked around for something to do and caught side of something across the playground.

"Hey," he asked. "Wanna shoot some hoops?" Zim grinned back in answer.

Purple got his ball. He could feel everyone watching him. Smirking, he'd thought he'd show all those eyes what was up. And then he WAS up, shooting his ball perrfectly into the basket from half court. Giving Zim a thumbs up

and Zim looked worried.

Zim finally got his game on and turned around so his back was facin g the basket. Purple booed but Zim tossed the ball into the air and it spun into the basket, scoring a goal.

The whole skool cheered, even dib looked shocked and Mrs bitters gave a standing ovation.

Purple shook his head, snorting as he grabbed two basketballs an bouncing them off the ground as he jumped up into the air, flipping a couple of times before landing his balls. skating on the ground, the whole skool went wilde and picked purple up above their heads, shotting "YEAH"!"

Zim looked sad, but threw a basketball at Purples head, laughing as that made him feel better.

Purple laughed as well as the ball smashed his head. The crowd put him down and he walked (skated) over to Zim who slapped him on the back hartily.

"Good game," he said as the bell rang for them all to go back into class. "Hey," Zim asked. "I don't normally say this to EARTHAN- I mean, people but..."

"... do you want to come back to my bas- house today after skool?"

Purple blushed and said sure.

The rest of the day dragged on when all he wnated it to do was end so he could go to Zims house. Finally the bell rang and he rushed home to pick up HIR, after disgising her of course.

He dressed her up in a bunny costume and tied a leash round her neck. He then headed over to zims place with HIR in toe.

When he got to the door he buzed the bell and the door opened. Two robots came out to answer but Zim appeared and shoed them away.

"Hey sorry about my parents," he said. usering Purple into the rooms. The house was very like purples own one and had quite simpilar furnisher. He supposed it was because they were both irken. Zim also had a dog called Gir or something.

"so," Purple began. "Dib really seems to have it on for you."

"Yes," zim stated ringing his hands. "He has been a pain in my squee- my side ever since I moved to this pla- part of town."

Unbenowst to them, that very same big head boy was starring at them through the window.

The pear of them continued talking for a few minutes until the doorbelt rang. "Heh?" Zim explaimed.

He walked to the door and pressed a button on it, making an invisible hole appear which he looked out of. On the other side it was ….

"The Dib thing!" Zim said. "Why is his head so big," purple yelled in confusion.

"GIR!" zim commanded, "I order you to distract the meat animal so that me and Purple can enjoy our time together in peace!"

The dog nodded. This was strange. It went to the door and walked out it. Purple listened from the other side.

"Well hi there!" it yelled at the large headed man. "Master said …." he stopped talking and looked down at his hands. Suddenly he walked around the back of the house giggling maniacly. Dib looked bemuzed for a momint and then followed.

"Thank gosh!" said zim and turned away from the door. Suddenly Purple gasped. He realesed that one of zims "fake" contact lenses had come out and stuck to the door.

"What?" he said at the expresion on Purples face. Suddenly he noticed the missing contact lenses. He gasped with shock and covered his eye with his hands, knocking off his wig as he did so.

"no" he screamed, "Don't look at me!"

"Why not?" purple asked looking at the others long antennas and deep pink eyes. "You're beatiful" he said pulling Zim closer to him.

**A/N: hot damn!**


	7. Chapter 7: Promise

Chapter 7: Promise

******A/N: its a shame Red's been left out so far. Let's fix that! ;)!**

Purple's mind flashed back to his time on Irk.

Flashback

He gaized up at the control brain mountened on the wall. they had called him here a hour a go.

"tallest Purple we are conserned about invader zim." they spoke in a booming voice.

"But sirs" purple responed, "He hasnt done antything wrong?"

"Surely you can tell" they said "that something is a miss." Their was a long pause and purple fijeted with his hands behind is back.

"Im worried too..." he wispered, loud enough for the brians to hear him.

"This needs delt with purple" the cotrol brain said before incating that he should leave.

"I know... Ill fix it." he repiled and left.

The doors slid open and he stepped out of the room. On the other side, Red was waiting for him. Purple was ladel with guilt.

"Hey, how did it go?" red asked him. "You know I really could have used you at todays speech."

Pupple ignored the first question and responded "Why? what happened?" he asked.

"I messed up some of the lines," Red said sheepingly, looking away in shame.

Purple placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "You always mess these things up." Red punched him, smirking a little. Purple laughed.

"You'll be fine" he said to red.

"Purple..." Red began. "Promise me that youll always be around for me." He paused. "You know, I always feel better when you're around."

Purple laughed, "Man Red, you're so clingy." But he pulled him into an embrace anyways. The pair parted slightly, but Red didn't let go. Their laughter had begun to die down, and purple could see a look in reds eyes that made his heart skip a beat. He felt bad, but didn't protest. He felt himself being drawn closer, their lips inches away...

**End flashback**

Puirples lips bruhsed down on zims, guilt layced between there kiss.


	8. Chapter 8: Resistance

Chapter 8: Resistance

**A/N: looks like im back in bacon! i mean, black :P gaz came back and roundhouse kicked me a few times, but... i think im ok now! its been a really long time but then i remembered that purples story still needs to be told! so lets get telling it then :P Wish I had my old account though :(**

The green dog took his left and right hands into Dibs and led the large headed kid round the behind the back of the Zims house.

"Umm sorry but where are you takeing me? I wanna talk to zim" came the words from his big headed mout h.

"LEAVE MY MASTER ALOOONE" shouted gir and leeped in the air, starting to cry.

"Why's this dog tacking." He scratched his giant head. " Something'sn't right here..." dib said to gir and gib said "I know Im scared to!"

He then ate a taco. Dib raised an eyebrow into his big fourhead and said "maybe you should do something about it then," he pointed.

"I know", GIR hung his head, "Ima fix it!" he yelled.

He leaped up, grabbing hold of dib's head (not easy guys!) and pulled their lips together. Their hearts beat pounded for a momant until Gir broke the kiss, running back into the house squesling with embarrasment.

Dib gloured after the robat. Though confused, Dib's large head disappered from view as he went home, giving up. He would admit though that he always thought about that kiss.

Inside, zim and Purple were blushing because they just kissed. purple was sweatering and zim looked conserned. "You're my best friend" whisperedpurple and just before zim could answer GIR came rambling into the living space.

"WELL GIR?" yelled Zim "Results! Give me the RESULTS!" he made grabby hand gestures at GIR who looked obsequious.

"Mister you're all blush!" Gir pronounced rolling his eyes. "What happened?"

"Nothing!, just hangin with my boyfriend," he rolled his arms disMassively. GIR shrigged and then sat the conch to watch tv. purple watched the laser show and then a ship exploding in the space of space. he nodded his head and said "thats scary." zim shook his head and said "no thats cool"

Zim lauyghed a lot and hugged Purple and went about his daily bisness like planning how to destroy the earth (but he didnt tell Purple this because he didnt want Purple to be scared.) "Hey Zim what are you doing?"

"Zim stuff." He waved hi hands and said "go do purple stuff." Ok"  
"GIR! pass me the chisle!" zim said anloud. purple gaped around for the chisle once he found it. he passed the chisle to zim in his hand, and smiled. Zim gave an enchanting wink. "Thanks GIR!"

Pueple got worried because he thought of his parents and his parents would be mad if he didnt get home before dinner.

Purple said "hey Zim I gotta go back to my b-" he laughed and smakced his head because he was just like Zim! but he couldnt tell him he was an irken yet, it was to soon.

"Alright, see you at skool!"

They waved and gave each other a little peck on the checks and on the lips before departying and purple skated down the road and round back to his base.

Zim sighed and said sorry.

It was tim for skool. Purple got up and put on his skates and brushed his teeth and went for a shower. "och!" earth water burned. he stopped the shower and discided he'd just be dirty like a pig. Skating out of the house he skated down to the Skool and swung by Zim to give him a hi five. Zim nodded and high fived back.

"Class, shut the doom up" sonded misses bitters. She did some hand things. Zim looked at purple and shrugged, miss bitters wasnt usually like this! But soon the reasons became clear.. as the door opened and students came in.

One of the students wasnt from the skool and instead was new. Purple gasped and glared at zom.

Miss Bitters needed to introducwe the new student. So she did. "Class,

"welcome to the skool, this is Lardy, our newest, most hopeless arm to add to the body of students. You!" she pointed at the kid, "to the underground classroom!"

Lardy said "hi my names Lardy." he scracthed his butt. "im new here."

Purple didnt like him. He pointed and said "I dont like him." He wasnt supposed tro like him. YTats whats red would say. Purple crossed his legs.

"Ok well im lardy." he said again and went to sit where Zim sat beside. He was skinny like a twig. Purple wanted to break that twig... into seven peaces.

The lunch bell went and they all fumbled outside (except purple who fskated.) Purple gave zim a peck on the cheek but zim pushed him away "Maybe later." "OK.

Feeling slightly dajected purple decided to cheer himself up with astarbucks venti faprachinni.

later on after Miss Bitters said some doom things and made purple didnt care but then the bell for home rang and he waved goodbye to zim. Zim gave him a small nod. They smiled and hugged.

later that evening...

Purple wanted to give Zim a surprise starbucks so he baked it and then skated out with the venti frappuchina under his arm. He did a forward flip in excitement and laded outsided Zims basehouse. Peaking in the window... he gasped!

zim was working on stuff in his lab all alone... except he wasnt alone. In the darkness there was a short, thin thing. It was...

Lardy!

A/N: I know havent written for quit a while but i think im better than i was before. tell me what you think in the reviews! ;)


	9. Chapter 9: The Scientist

**Chapter 9: The Scientist**

**A/N: well its really good to be writing ps thank you fanfiction for fixing my problems! Warning: Hot scenes! **

Purple saw shaydos dancing. he walked into the roomlab and saw chemcis red and green all about. a few rats were in suspand wheels, stopped moving. So did he.

Red was talking to someboddy. "hmm" purple thought. "well thats not unsual" he snapped his fingers in suspense and decided though to stay quiet and listen up. He bent down behind red and watching through the gap under his hoving feet and the ground.

"Why should I help you?" sayd a voice from the dark. "your just a Talest and my people surffer under your hovering boot." the voice from the dark mde a spitting motion spitting on the ground. purkle looked at the spits and sghed in angry.

Red wigged his boots. "because if you do maybe the boot will be on the other foot." purple looked at the other foot and woden his eyes like a bug.

"Ok, well," the voice purple hated said, "I needed to see some prove first."

"What can I do to proof? You wouldnt belive me no matter what?" red said and purple wondered what he meanced by all this.

"Um, well. I guess I'll get that later." Purple wanted to shout I hate you. "I'll trust you for now." he said something about getting 'samples' and then walked into the darkends.

Red turned around.

And slapped his mouth in shock.

Purple stood up on his feet and put his hands on his hips.

"Well what was THAT?"

"Well I-" red became intercepted.

"Was that a VORTIAN?" intercepted purple.

Red rolled around his eyes and shrugged a yes. "So what?"

Purple gave stupid pout. He then shook his head (loosing his marbles) and said, "I thought you were my friend?"

"Some things are more import and then friens." red was shaky like purple relaised it was tears in his eye so he wipped them. red didnt care.

Purple run awayed but saw sound in his head.

"I'll be fine."

-

Purple stumbled up from bed and gasped. he had a dream but couldnt remember what it was. Instead he got up and had a shower. "IRK DAMN IT" he shout loud "not again!" If red was here he would laugh.

Purple stopped.

"Ill go see Zim." He looked round at HIR. "Time for god doom school!" Mrs Bitters laughed wikledyly in his head and purple nodded.

today was science class. The teacher miss bitter didnt want skates to contimanitate the experciement so purple hung them up and walked into socks. "Nice socks" said Zita and purple looked down and smiled because they had INSYNC on them. They were nice socks.

Miss Bitters said "class get your doomed butts to the science table." she rolled her hands over one another and cackled "everyone partner wthl lardy." Lardy must be good at science! Purple lookd round and saw...

ZIM WITH LARD!

dib asked purple but purple ignored him and went with gaz. Gaz played video games. Purple did science all by himslef and got the chemcials on his shirt. He skowled... Punk really WAS dead now and so was this shirt! He turned around to shake his fist as zim but lardy had already finished!

Lardy got a standing ovation from miss bitte. purple remembered basketball and scowled hardy.

"Zim you dont really like him do you?"

"He's a new kid like you whats nOT to LIKE?" Zim shook his head and nodded. "ZIM have many ZIM friends." Purple scowled hurtly was this really more importnt thsan him?

Science was not good for purple so he went home to look out side to look at clouds.

"Oh, HIR. I think zim likes science more than Me."  
"So do I." Spelled HIR.

"Yes but your a robot." OPurple looked down, "your made of science."

"Isn't everyone?" she said

"What about the stars?" Purple looked back up. "Are they made of science?"

"We just don't know." She patted Purple on the hip.

"Oh, ok."

"Why don't you try to be friends with Zim AND science?" Suggested Hir.

"I don't like it." Purple laughed. HIR didn't.

"Maybe I can, though?" HIR said nothing, so Purple skated over.

Purple remembered last time he saw Zims house. He had thrown down that starbucks and put it in his mailbox. That wasnt getting mailed!

pURPLE knocked the door and Zim came out of the door.

"Oh, Hey! It's you. ZIMs NOT-FRIEND."

"... Ok." Purple nodded in agreement.

"Did you starbucks all over my mail?" Zim scrooched.

Purple cried in sham. "Yeah, sorry."

Zim punched him and they both laughed. "So is Lardy here?"

"Nah, he's a home with all the science." Purple understood. "I understand. CanI come in now?"

"Sure. Sit down and have fun."

Purple sat down and the fun started to happen. Zim took a site beside him and they gazied awkward at each others chests. GIR said "TAQUITOS" and fell down. Zim helped Purple get up again. And they both knew what to do.

They haded to the labratory.  
"So can you show me what your working on?" Purple suspended from his mouth.

Zim nodded a wink and said "i'd rather work on somethings that are new?" Purples heart skipped a beating.

"Oh..." he gasped and looked around feeling the blish appear on his face. "it's hot on my face."

"Your face is." Zim smirked and then his was closer. Purple looked down and then lipped on zims. Zim laugehd and purred up against him and then he felt hjis irken tongue but it was ok because zim is inept.

"lets go further" said zim and purple said "whaaaaat?" Zim kissed him and showed up dwon into the sleeping room.

"have you ever done this before?" zim snarked.

"I dont know." said purple "hqavey ou?"

zim put his fists on his hops and said "with a girl once named Tak."

"Woah." gulped purple. It was shocking. Purple grasped Zims feeling hands and thy both went down into the bed.

"Ill be gentlie."

Purple sighed a said "I bet youll punch me."

Zim slapped him andsmirked. they kissed and all went faded black.

**A/N: woah getting hot in this pot! ;) hey please read review and tell your friends but its ok if you dont! I hope your all enjoying this story as much as I love writing it :) You rock!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Plan

**Chapter 10: The Plan**

**A/N: every day im purplin'... ha jk not every day just today :P and some days. Ok lets go! But first thank you so much for reviews!**

**Invader Rose Tyler: I'm so glad i got to show you something new! I'll try to work on the grammer but its not my strong soot :P**

**tallest mint: im happy you liked it. MAybe you'll find out in this chapter ;)**

The both of them lay in Zim's sleep chamber, but they weren't sleeping. His breathing was heavy like stones and Zim's was like rocks. He rolled over on his sideways to look at Zim who looked back at him deeply. He looked a model splaid out on the red sheets. "You should be in magazines," he joked. Well not really.

Purple suddenly scowled. Because he felt guilty about devicing Zim.

"Zim I have a thing to say." Purple said. Zim looked/was confused. "What in it Purple?" he replied. Purle needed a drink so he grabbed his tomatoe juice with his left fingers and drank some of the red liquid. Zim got irrittable and began playing with the sheets bored out of his Irken Skull.

"Purple just tell Zim" he replied, "I wont be angry, I swear on the Tallest's graves." Purple shivered. That was his grave!

"Alright well I was lying to you when I said I was a human." He lifted his two hands and lift away. His contact lenses.

Zim stared.

"I'm an Irken." said Purple.

Zim's mouth fell open awesomely. "You ... you're so tall!" he replied.

"That's right I'm thje tallest." said Purple. "Of them all."

"You meant the Tallest?" replied Zim full of shock. Purple wondered if he'd be electrocuted to death with shocks. He slipped off the bed, landing on the floor and took a stroll around the lab. (On his skates.) He idly gazed the red lit machinary wondering how to break it to zim.

"That's right."

Zim gasped. "My Tallest!" he replied dropping to a bow.

"No its OK zim! You don't have to get on your knees. Not again." he winked. Zim growled with happiness and stood on up. "Mabe laer" he replied.

The two of them burst into laughing shouts. Suddenly ... bring bring! An alarm went off in the lab and bright red sirens blared across the room.

"Incoming Tall!" The computer laughed for a bit, "I mean, incoming call for the Tall...est."

"That's Tallest Red!" Purple screamed out loud. "Computer, answer the phone."

The copmputer thought about this and then said "Okay."

Red face flashed before his eyes in the colour of red and a look of sadness crossed them. Purple wondered what the feeling was in his squeedly-spooch and then remembered it was guilt. He hadn't seen Red since a while ago! And he missed him for a while all the time.

"Hey, where have you been?" The room span in circles. Purple realized it was just him feeling sick in his brian.

"Why do you care?" Purple folded his arms and kicked a can with his left foot into nothing.

"What's the deal?" Red looked scorched and played with his fingers, "I just wanna talk."

"Deal or no deal, I'm busy." Purple was mad with it.

"Not as busy as I am," Red looked downpour, stiching his lip out. Glancing back up at the screen, he sad, "I want you to come back with me."

"Why are you still doing this?" Purple screeched and stamped his toes. "You got what you wanted?"

"Listen, this isn't over," he whispered, leaning towards the camera and saying words all hushed. "I need you to come back to my Massive."

Purple wondered if this was tricks. He clenched his fist and rubbed his left thumb, he wanted to believe in Red but he didnt know what was reality. No, he couldnt think about Red. He'd thought about Red enough he thought. "Well now it's time for me to get what I wanted," He thought out loud.

Red poked the screen in irritation like a smack, "What about your promise, huh?"

Purple spooke to himself in his head. Red was promise and he wanted to go home to Red but he didnt know if at was their was a home with Red in it. Especally since Red wanted to... did he really want purple didnt know he just wanted to know. red what was reds problem why did this have to happen he was just wanted happiness in life.

Purpel shakes the haed, "i alredy brake tht promise."

Red was gone.

Purple stood alone in the labs and then turned around to look at Zim coming in the door. Zim looked okay "You look sad Purpsicle." Purple felt like someone had used a toothbrush on his bones.

"Yeah I'm beat me" Purple skated up to Zim and collapsed on to him and thought, he then unhugged Zim. This wasnt right? Or was it...

"Tell Zim what the Zim is wrong?"

"I don't know who is the right?" Purple touched his hands. What would he do? Red just wanted him to go home and stop having fun... but he was having fun. Purple thought of Starbucks and skool but he also thought of Lardy and science. He hated science but he didn't hate Red... but then again, he also hated death - which Red might have in store for him!

"You looked confused, here let me cheer you," Zim said and jumped in front of him with his arms spread out to space. "Ok I have a plan, can I tell you my ZIM PLAN?"

Purple thought, Ok. He liked science more than death. He was sorry to Red. He'd be fine, anyway.

"Ok."

Zim shook with excretiment, his arms and legs and even his whole body shaking like a Irk-dog. "Ok well I want to take over the earth."

"I know that," Purple said, "We've talked about this?" Zim sudddently remembered "Oh yeah."

"Lardy has an INGENIOUS hatched plan," Zim smirked, "No eggshells."

"Lardy?" Purple shook with shocks anger. "Zim I dont want you to do earth any more," purple glared through his eyes.

"Listen, NOTHING will go wrong," Zim smiled loudly. "I have all the plans with Lardy sorted out safe."

"But what about the giant dib head?" Purple unclutched his hands and shot his antenna over his head.

"HE HAD SUCH A BIG HEAD!" Zim screamed in anguish, but then thought, "Don't worry, he is dumb to my plans."

Zim paused, and looked Purple in the face.

"I'll be fine."

Purple sighed. "Okay, well, if you're totally ok." He nodded, "Sure." Zim grinned. "Ok tell me the plans?"

"Oh I will tell you the plan," Zim grined. "Here is the pan:"

"Stage 1: Lardy's old schoul friens come to visit and join in our plan." Purple raised his hand. "Lardy is a human." He asked.

"Stage 2: Lardy is actually an alien and so are his friends." Zim responded with a wink. "Are you happy now? You don't have to hate him. Anymore."

Purple smiled a little, but he still couldn't trunt Lardy.

"Stage 3: We overload the electricity factories causeing a power circuit around the world to short out all earth's weapons".

Purple snorted. "Short out, just like you." Zim scowled but purple could see a bush on his cheeks. Red would have laughed, oh well.

"And Stage 4:," Zim continuoued pretending not to be so embarassed, "finally earth is defenceless and no one can stop us!"

The plan seemed like a good one... it was complecated. So many things that could go wrong. And if they did... Zim would be gone forever. Even worse, he could be in danger. Was this really worth it?

"I dunno Zim... this seems really dangerous" Purple hummed. "I don't think you should go."

The thought of Zim locked up in a cold human cell make is squeedly-spooch tighten in disquietude.

"But my Tallest ... my Purple ... This is what I was BORN for!" Zim whaled.

Purple nodded yes. He understood. But he was so worried, he couldnt stay here.

"Zim be careful but ... I have to go. I need to feed my bunny."

Zim pointed at his dog.

"OK" purple nodded again and skated solemnly to the door. He couldn't shake this anxiety.

Should he stay on earth with Zim? Or should he go back to the Massive. What if he lost Zim? What if he left Zim? What if Red got lost? He Lonely. He didn't know what to do.

He didn't know who he really loved, Red or Zim?

**A/N: I think this is the saddest chapter ive had to write so far :'(. But now you guys have a chance to make it happier and help out purple! so do you think he should stay with Zim, or do you think he should go home with Red? :O**

**Please read and review! Thanks for reading :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Stage 1

**Chapter 11: Stage 1**

**A/N: hey okay its time to get my purple on! Too bad I dont have any purple clothes. :( Well really i should wear all the colours because all the characters (so far!) are going to be in this chapter! :P woah lets get eye of the tiger on! hope your as excited as i am!**

**Invader Rose Tyler 4/: Wow that would be such a twist ;P you should write that fic though, Id love to read it!**

**LogicVipVampire: Aww thank you! I hope i can keep the quality up!**

Purple woke up... he was in the skool! He must have slept in.

Mrs Bitter looked angry and shouted at all the students at once, "Every single one of you little dooms at the back of the class get to under the ground school!"

Purple looked puzzled but then at the new students at the front of the class... they were going to steal his seat!

Purple did a jiant backflip forwards into the seating in front and then grabbed Gaz's hand and flipped her down to the front of the desks.

"Stupid" mubled Gaz.

Purple rolled into the seat in front of him and gave himself a sigh and a wipe of his brow. Phew! That was close! He was almost in the ground.

He cast a looking gaze at the members of the new student body in front of him as they took their seats. The one right behind his back was a blobbly like lady with lots of fat rolling from her body. She had soda spilled down her front.

Purple didn't like the smell, it reminded him of red.

There was some other big guy with giant two rugby shoulderpads and also a scary goth lady who gaz would probably like but gaz was at the front and didnt see. A guy with an apron with "KISS MY CHEF ;)" written on it in letters was sitting two stops down from purples right side. There was a nerd with a big pencil stucked up his nose over in the left corner, Purple kiew he was dumb but wanted to listen to him... A little kid who sat on his desk and winked at purple was really annoying and Purple didnt listen to him.

Miss bitters said "Class, these... you know" she rolled over her eyes and sat down looking at the phone which has ghosts.

Purple woindered why there were so many new people but it didnt matter because he had Zim and so long as he had Zim he didn't need any new people. He winked at Zim. Zim shot him a bullet of affection which knocked Purple down into his squeedly-spooch.

Lardy then rotated and together with zim there was a double wink fiasco. Purple raged with all the angry feelings he could find inside of himself, and then remembered to be friends with Lardy and science for the plan.

"Are these your friends?" Purple asked and Lardy lifted his right hand's fingers to his mouth to shush Purple but Zim upper-chinned him. Purple rubbed his chin and laughed.

"I almost got sent down to doom because of them!" Purple glovered and opened his mouth to be more angry, but Lardy shook his head and said.

"its ok nothing happened," Lardy reconsiled. He shrugged and scratched his butt.

Zim agreed and scratched his belly.

Purple had nothing to agree with and nothing to scratch. He simply had to accept this. He decided to try to look Lardy's friends, but found it hard because he didn't like them. Especilly not the annoying kid.

"Well let's go," Purple said and skated out just when the bell was ringing. Mrs bitters looked over and said "Get out." But Purple was already gone.

Skating off down round the playground Lardy and the friends all gathered up beside the swings. Another thing Purple didn't like... Oh well. Zim held his hand and they began to get into talks.

-

Over in the distance Gir was skipping with taquitos in his two hands. Big Head Dib looked over and spoke to him quickly and Gir started to giggle louds.

"Stop laughing, this is important?" Dib coined with his big head. GIR nodded and stuffed his hand into his mouth, munching on the beans inside.

Dib stomped his feet and that made his large head jiggle. "I thought you said the resistence would be here?" Gir looked over at Zim ad Purple and all the other people but he suddenly realized what was important.

Laughing as loud as the organs inside of him would let, he grabbed big-head-Dib's hand and kissed him full on the mouth. Dibs large head gasped and blustered and then kissed back a little bit with his tongue. Dib's shoulders relaxed and his big head let go of Gir's lips. They brushed fingers over each other.

"LETS GO OVER THERE" GIr screamed and took the giganotosaurus head away. Dib (with his head that was big) asked "will the resistence be there?" And Gir said a yes.

All the people were vocing words, but Zim told them to "SHUT UP FOOLISH EARTHANOIDS." Purple said an agreeance and together they went silent.

"This is Lardy, you know him," Zim chucked his head towards Lardy. Purple gave a high nod. Zim then peaked his head over to the others, "And these are his friends."

Purple also knew this but he was too clever to speak. Zim kept going on while bouncing a red ball, "So this is stage 1 of the plan..."

All the friends nodded, the lady with soda on her shirt spilling somemore of her coka cola. Lardy looked for the scoop and said, "ok right, everyone listen to zim if you want."

Purple did want... but suddenly then his phone did too. Only his phone wanted to be listened to... he was getting a call! Looking down at the screen it said "RED." He didn't want Lardy to hear or see. "Ok I have to make a phone," he said and bowed out waving faregood. Skating off around the playground he ignored Zita's scary eyes and plopped himself down beside the toilet.

Answering the phone there was a red Tallest on the other end of the line. "Hey?" It was Red.

Purple gasped, "Hello... What is it?"

"How are the new guys?" A beat of a pause, "Do you like them?"

"You don't have to be mean to me I'm just making friends," Purpie was angry about the jealous Red. Looks like he was more green than red now.

"Uh, okay..." The phone crackled and Purple sighed. "It's good your are making friends."

Purple was living with rage, "It's not like I want to!" He didn't need to be in this sitation and it was all Red's fault...

"I'm sure they like you," the snap came back. "Relax."

Purple couldn't so he screamed. "BUT YOU'RE NOT HERE" and smashed the phone down into sixteen pieces. He turned around and the annoying kid was crying. They were all staring at him. Purple just wanted to go home.

Zim marched in from the toilets and said, "Let's get done with all the talking."

Zim poionted at all the pals, "Stop crying and like Purple." They all did.

Purple hated it all. "I'm going home... I feel sick all down my insides."

The blob touched his shoulder and Lardy said "ok." Purple felt the comfort but didnt want it any more because the comfort wasnt enough.

All the way back to the house Purple went. He wondered what Misses Bitters was doing... probably playing basketball with Lardy. He wished it was the past.

Waving at HIR she just kept on watering the trees. She looked up and said, "The televison was ringing." Purple looked shocked and then ran (skated fast) inside and huried on down to the base.

Looking up he saw it was from the Massive! Purple felt sick with scared.

A red eyed Irken looked down at him. He was really tall.

"Red, I've had enough of these talks! Leave me alone!" Purple yalloped.

"What are you talking about?" Red said and glanced down at him. "Look, come back to the Massive right now."

Purple refused "No" and Red stomped his feet.

"Do you even know how bad things have got without you? It was bad enough when you were actually here..." Purple felt hurt jab him like needles in his toes. "Look, the control brains are getting sick of you."

Red looked behind him and there was all the big eyes. It was a control brain! It kind of reminded him of big-headed Dib... But he didn't laugh.

"Tallest Purple, this behviour is geting out of our hands," the brain boomed. "You must return, immediately. Regardless, there will be cosequenches."

Purple felt his bones jump. "I'm not doing it." And that was it, he loked up at Red and said, "You have tried to trick me but I won't die becuse of you."

Red growled, "Your are a moron!" Purple snaped his fingers in fights and piced up the remote.

"I'm turning you off, don't talk to me until the end of the universe." Red screamed out words but off went the TV.

Purple looked up and wondered what he had done.

He wasn't a little bit fine.

**A/N: woah! Scary stuf :) I really love reviews because it gives me energy in the morning to eat breakfast :D but its ok you dont have to, just if you want! hope you enjoy it anyway**


End file.
